This invention relates to a connector which has a function to detect mating of the connector with a mating connector.
As shown in FIG. 19, a connector of JPU 3172188 comprises a shell made of metal and a detection terminal distinct and separated from the shell. The shell is formed with a spring portion, which is connected to a mating shell (not shown) of a mating connector (not shown) when the mating connector (not shown) is inserted into the connector. The detection terminal is fixed at a rear side of the connector and extends forwards therefrom. When the mating connector (not shown) is inserted into the connector, the mating shell (not shown) is connected to the detection terminal and is also connected to the spring portion of the shell. Thus, when the shell and the detection terminal are electrically connected with each other through the mating shell, the insertion of the mating connector is detected.
However, the connector of JPU 3172188 has a low reliability on detection of the insertion of the mating connector.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a connector which has a high reliability on detection of insertion of a mating connector.